Ember Storm
''' WARNING! The following facts are not hereby condoned by anyone (unless said by Member Storm himself). Please follow at your own risk. Them Editing shit raids are the best things to do. So, from hereon out, whatever's been changed or added, please do hereby either ignore or edit out. -British Army cant into battle strategeh And he starteed all of this and I shall finish it."FOR THE FATHER LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"' Ember Storm is the O to the C from the P-O-N-Y-C-H-A-N . She is usually percieved to be an alicorn, and is often regarded as a Mary Sue for his alicorn qualities. In reality, Ember Storm is a Humanoid unicorn whose spell went wrong and recieved wings; the character cannot fly at the present time (and never will because Ember poster toaster thinks that it woudl silly), but the wings serve as a medium for extreme Rock hard throbbing wingboners. Reggie Fils-Aimes started posting back in mid March 2011 under the name Riki-Tiki-Tavi, a large anthromorphic beaver. He switched to Dildo Faggins in early April and has been using that OC since then. In the past, Mister Lister Sister Fister had a series of threads devoted to polite, albeit random, discussion on the /board/ board. However, at the time of the crackdown on /oat/ threads, the threads in question was moved to chat multiple times. Bender The Great is often found on Stream , where he hangs out in the Oats and boats chat. The /oat/ and /chat/ boards are his usual boards. Common threads he posts in are the Story Thread, the Thread Killers thread, the HAY thread, and various other random threads (He has also taken to visiting L&A). Threads about Vidya Gaems were other common locations to find him until that one night. THAT ONE NIGHT WHEN ALL THINGS TURNED TWILIGHT ON /OAT/. Now he never visits the constant Vidya gaems appreciation threads one /mlp/, as they're always the same crap on different days. Gurren Laggan is also known for being the source of several memes. His 'wingboner' image is regarded as a submeme of the wingboner meme on ''Know Your STD. Another meme is the discussion of his status as a Mary Sue. The Doctum face meme was also colored by him. It is widely known that Robotnik, both in and out of character, likes Twilight Sparkle a lot. A whole lot (Probably why Jimmie~san has mentioned wanting to squeeze her hooves to see what they feel like. Seriously, he does. One time he even called her sexy.). This has resulted in a few images and fanfictions (not written or drawn by Duchess) of Spinosaurus/Katswell shipping. He is learning how to draw Dinosaurs at the Future time, although he never expects to be overly good at them, he intends to improve somewhat. Whoever you are and wherever you go, Just know that piccolos probably at least been there, as he does enjoy checking in on other boards from time to time - except for /ef/. He's been there once, on the opening day, but has decided to never return to that place of chaos and insanity. He's a nice guy, though, so talk to him. Say hi. He's totally cool. Except for the groose thing. After the second /h/ roleplay migration, /v/ has returned back to /vg/ and all his glory, but dosen't to like the main canon:destinatino equestria. Also, his narcissism knows NO bounds. NO.....BOUNDS It's always been a fantasy of his to be a sex slave for two Curved Swords, one Steel, one Enchanted.BOOOOM SHAKA LAKA ITS DANGA LANG TIME. 19224 - dave_storm ember_storm Gary_Stu mary_sue original_character_do_not_hurr shitty_oc.png 20589 - ember_storm Gary_Stu mary_sue meme shitty_oc space_marines spehss_mareehns warhammer_40k.png 24830 - ember_storm Epic_Mount Gary_Stu gotta_go_fast mary_sue ship shipping shitty_oc Sonic_the_Hedgehog.png 73587 - artist-metallicmetal donut_steel ember_storm Gary_Stu mary_sue oc plot shipping shitty_oc twilight_sparkle.png 78579 - alternate_universe december_snowstorm ember_storm Gary_Stu mary_sue oc selfcest shitty_oc.png 85837 - december_snowstorm ember_storm Gary_Stu kissing mary_sue oc selfcest shipping shitty_oc.png 89105 - ember_storm Gary_Stu hot love mary_sue oc Problem shitty_oc twilight_sparkle.jpg Batfags face when a bat thread appears on ponychan.jpg|baka 132805494426.jpg 1327980891626.jpg 1317148210948.png 133115283001.png 94095-1-1.jpg|Ember storm in real life 1329094684263.jpg|HOMO~KUN! 132727778722.jpg Category:Wingboner Category:OC Category:Featured Articles Category:People Category:Bronies Category:Users Category:Awesome Users Category:Meme Category:/oat/